The search for the golden egg
by TransitIntoANewWorld
Summary: Jack Frost goes looking for the goose that lays golden eggs. he wants the egg to give to his honey. pairings: Jack Frost and Bunnymund. yaoi for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**this story is a follow up idea to the last chapter of another story I wrote. (_a pooka's drunk fanatsy_) **

*** i don't own Rise of the Guardians. i just write fanfiction about it.**

* * *

The goose that laid the golden eggs brought great wealth to a village hidden from the mortal world. The village was populated by giant men and woman. Even though the kids were considered small compared to their elders, they were still bigger than the tallest human male. Each and every child delighted in the appearance of the giant goose.

The goose's feathers were whiter and fluffier than any cloud. It's grace was like the wind, even though the giant bird waddled a lot. It's special ability to lay golden eggs is what made it's owner, a simple geese farmer, the richest man in the village.

As the old geese farmer passed, he left his still youthful goose to the children of the village. The children cared for and loved their goose until their own passing. Leaving the immortal goose to the next generation, and the next, and so forth.

Many generations passed, and the goose remained in the same village, bringing gold that would be melted and crafted into beautiful items such as swords, picture frames, cups, and so forth. The village became so engulfed with greed and envy of the most prettiest gold items that the adults lost all reason.

The adults wanted more gold for themselves, but only one goose could lay the golden eggs. Even when they bred their goose, the hatchlings never carried their mother's special ability. Because everyone wanted more gold, more than one goose could give, fights would break out over the gifted bird. The villagers became monsters and the children soon became their parents as they grew up.

The villagers became too greedy and over aggressive making the goose flee the village in search of a new home. She came across a castle, older than the village she was born in, and settled in the tallest tower. Safely away from the villagers she use to love. The old crumbled castle was miles away from the village, perfect for the goose to nest.

**. . .**

Jack Frost opened an encyclopedia. His icy blue eyes scanned through pages, searching for a map of the world. He thumbed through the old pages, sometimes coming across short notes left by Bunnymund. Finally, he came to the right page and smiled in triumph.

"I found the map!" Jack shouted over to Bunny. He laid on the grass on his stomach with his slender legs kicking behind him. He held the giant book open before him as he looked across the field to where E. Aster Bunnymund worked on coordinating his eggs. "Bunny! I found the map!"

"Good job! I'll throw ya a bone later!" Bunny replied with obvious sarcasm.

Jack pouted. Everyone was always so busy. Even he was busy, but he managed to make time to spend with his family and friends. Right now Jack was working on finding the castle in the clouds where the goose that laid the golden eggs was rumored to live.

The winter boy looked from Bunny to the map in book. He read the names of a few places, liking how they sounded off his tongue. Jack pondered where the best place to hide would be. The best place had to be sunny and warm, but with a chance of rain.

"Do you think the goose would hide in Miami, Florida?" Jack asked and rolled on his back, looking up at the ceiling in the Warren.

Bunnymund's ear twitched and he frowned. He answered Jack with a 'No' and continued to organize his eggs. He pulled out his brush and picked up a blank eggliet. The Easter Bunny was busy and he needed to finish painting todays round of eggs. Bunny gave out commands and pointed with the end of his brush.

Easter Sunday this year was going to be perfect. He put all his effort making sure every brush stroke was perfect, every color was vibrant, and every detail clean. Bunny didn't have time to deal with Jack's sudden excitement to find the goose that laid the golden eggs.

"Bunny?"

Bunny painted the egg in his hands with his eyes narrowed with concentration.

"Bunny?"

The blank eggliets squeaked and danced, waiting for their turn. Their squeaking tuned out by the Pooka as he focused on making swirls.

"BUNNY!?"

**. . .**

Toothiana the Fairy Queen flew over jungle tree tops from mountain top to mountain top. Three Baby Teeth followed quickly behind her, keeping a 'V' formation. The cool misty air brushed against Tooth's dazzling green feathers.

Tooth slowed her speed as she neared a small village. She landed on a tree branch, her fairies hovered around her. She ran a small hand through her damp feathers and pulled out a coin. With a grin, she flew off the branch and went to the village.

Three teeth were collected. Tooth smiled down at the little boy who grinned in his sleep. His smile reminded her of Swiss cheese. She covered her mouth with her had and held back a giggle.

The little boy had dream sand in his eyes and she could see he dreamt of the Tooth Fairy and her gifts. One of the Baby Teeth brushed the boys messy black hair out of his face. The other two lifted the covers to the boy's shoulders and tucked him in. Tooth lightly and tenderly brushed the boy's cheek and wished him sweet dreams.

Tooth left village, needing to continue her work. As she flew through the clouded sky, her mind wandered back to the boy's smiling face. She giggled, and lost focus on where she was going. Her violet eyes moved quickly as she whipped her head side to side, bird-like, as she tried to find her location.

The clouds gathered into a giant mass around Toothiana and her fairies. Nobody could see a thing through the clouds. Tooth heard her fairies squeak, calling for each other through the dense clouds. She lost sight of them a gasped.

"Baby Tooth!?" Tooth called out, worry in her voice.

"Fang!?"

"Milky!?"

Tooth spread out her hands, searching through the clouds for her fairies. She strained her hearing, but she could no longer hear the squeaks of her fairy friends. She felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach as she flew in circles, trying to find her aids.

Baby Tooth held Fang's hand. Fang held onto Milk's hand. All three flew together, searching for their keeper. They worried for her, hoping the clouds would clear so they could reunite with their queen and see her safe and smiling.

The clouds began to change colors from white to grey to dark grey. Tooth shivered and noticed a flash not far from where she flying. She picked up an unusual scent in the air. Then the sound of thunder boomed loudly. Tooth covered her ears and grit her teeth in pain.

**. . .**

North scribbled in his sketch book. Unable to come up with a new toy. Artist block. He groaned and stretched his arms above his head and let out a long sigh.

One of the elves, Dingle, walked over to North with a small plate of cookies. He waved a chocolate chip cookie, gesturing for North to take it. The old man smiled and took the treat. He patted Dingle's head before taking bite of the sweet treat.

The door to North's office burst open. North's face turned red and he gave a steady look at the one who stood in the door way, but his stare went unaffected. A riled up teenager shut the door behind him and walked into the room.

"Perhaps knocking is too old century for you, Jack" North began, "I should install a door bell, maybe then you and everyone else will ring the bell before barging inside my private space!"

North crossed his tattooed arms over his puffed chest. He didn't like people 'waltzing' into his office without permission. North's office was a private place, and he would appreciate a respectful knock to the door.

"Sorry," Jack said after a moment. He clutched his staff tightly in his hand and his shoulders rose with tension. North picked up on the body language and pushed his anger to the side. He gestured to a seat with his hand before taking the small plate from Dingle and offering a cookie to Jack. "No, thanks," Jack said, "I didn't come here for cookies."

"Then why did you come here? To see me?"

"Yeah. I need your help,"

"Name it and it's yours,"

Jack smiled at Nicholas St. North. The man was always so helpful, and giving. Jack took the seat offered to him earlier and brought his knees to his chest, curling his legs on the seat. North held back a comment on Jack's odd siting position. He waited patiently for Jack to talk.

"I need a goose," Jack said in a serious tone.

"A goose?" North asked and raised an eyebrow. Curiosity twinkled in his eyes and he leaned forward in his giant chair. He felt Dingle crawl onto his lap, getting cozy with a cookie. North knew teenagers were strange, but Jack was something completely different. He smirked at his fellow guardian, knowing he was going to be entertained today. "Go on, Jack."

Jack bit his bottom blue lip and considered his next move. He could start by explaining from the beginning. Or he could start at the end and return to the beginning. He shook his head and decided to talk about what he really needed.

"I need to find the goose that lays the golden eggs," Jack said, "The one from Jack and the giant bean stalk,"

North was quiet for a second and then he burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Don't tell me, friend! Bunny put you up to this!? Ho ho ho!"

"No!... I-I don't get what's so funny," Jack stuttered in confusion.

North stopped laughing, swiping a tear from his right eye. He still wanted to laugh at the idea of golden eggs. He tried his best to hold in his laughter as he explained.

"A long time ago... Bunny and I went on a quest to find this egg, following a rumor that went about a small village in the mountains of South America, close to the equator. We searched all around high in the clouds and found nothing! Bunny was so flustered he..."

"What?"

"He sealed off the entrance to his egg chambers. He felt so silly for making me follow him to a journey with no prize, that he wanted to forget all about his uncompleted collection."

"I remember discovering the egg chambers. Giant rooms with rows of shelves full of different types of eggs. He got so mad at me when he caught me looking at them! I know he likes eggs a lot, and I know he wants this golden egg real bad, North. Which is why I have to get it for him!"

"You want to get Bunny the golden egg to make him happy," North said more as a fact than a question.

"You know, we've been together for over a year and he still refuses to talk about himself, and his past," Jack said looking down at his feet. "I've tried asking him about his collection and he completely avoids the question! Did he really have to seal off the egg chambers just because he couldn't find the goose that lays the golden eggs?"

North smiled and nodded his head. He remembered the look on Bunny's face when they had come up empty. He remembered more of that day and the way he was left feeling when Bunny turned away from his open passion for eggs, and made him swear never to mention it. North looked at Jack's curled position on the chair across from his desk.

"You think getting him this egg will open him up to you," North said, guessing correctly by the way Jack looked at him with wide icy blue eyes. He could see a whirlwind of emotions.

"Why?" North asked. "Why does he not open up to you?"

"I don't know," Jack replied. He felt sad, angry, and confused all at the same time. He wanted to know Bunny on a more personal level. He wanted to become closer to his partner and explore his back ground. He had shared details of his life as a human boy with Bunny, and he couldn't understand why Bunny wouldn't do the same.

North grinned and grabbed his pencil. He sketched an image of a flying object in the cloudy sky, pulling along a giant egg, and handed it to Jack. The winter spirit looked the picture over and smiled. His face brightened up. North smiled, happy to see this new emotion take over Jack's young face.

"Do not be sad, Jack," North said softly, "I will find a way for you to get your egg."


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnymund frowned at his eggliet. He was so focused on painting that Jack's yelling caused him to jerk making an ugly brush stroke across the egg. The pretty swirls he was painting got ruined and now he had to start all over again. He grit his teeth and shook with anger.

"Damn it, Frost!" He had yelled at the young guardian.

Bunny narrowed his eyes at the young guardian's white hair, not wanting to look him in the eyes. His yelling had visibly angered Jack Frost. Instead of the two getting into an argument, Bunny had hopped away to clear his head. When he had returned to the spot where he last saw Jack, and where the eggliets waited patiently for their turn, Jack was gone.

"I guess he needed ta be alone," Bunny sighed.

"**Who needed to alone**?" A familiar voice purred near Bunny's right ear.

**. . .**

Toothiana flew threw dark grey clouds. Thunder boomed and lightning would strike sometimes close, but mostly far away from Tooth's path. She would call out for her fairies, even when she received silence. The lightning in the clouds left a strong metal smell that was beginning to offend Tooth's nose.

She bristled her feathers at the loud booms of thunder. It was like a crazy guitar solo in the sky. Then suddenly, lightning flashed brightly in front of her. The light swirled and shone as it appeared to swallow Toothiana's body. A second later, the lightning struck the mountains.

The dark grey clouds boomed with thunder, scaring the Baby Teeth. They flew quickly holding hands through the storm. They cried out to their queen, hoping she would hear them. Milky began to shed a few tears, becoming greatly distressed. Baby Tooth whipped her head side to side, determined to find her queen.

There was a strike of lightning that caught Baby Tooth's attention, she watched the Toothy Fairy fly into it. The lightning began to swirl like a vortex, pulling Toothiana inside. All three fairies gasped at the same time. Baby Tooth pulled away from her friends and she flew into the vortex after their fairy queen. Milky covered her mouth with her hand. Fang pulled forward to give chase, but Milky held her back as the vortex struck a mountain.

After that, the storm stopped and the clouds lightened up into white fluffy clouds in the morning sky. Fang and Milky shared a look before flying to the Tooth Fairy Palace.

**. . .**

Bunnymund whirled around quickly and threw his fist, but his attack hit nothing. His forest green eyes searched wildly for the one who had snuck up on him.

"**Is that any way to greet a guest**, **Rabbit**?" A dark voice echoed.

"You aren't my guest!" Bunny shouted.

"**Meanie**," said the voice. Suddenly, a dark shadow moved a few feet before Bunnymund, and a figure rose up. It took shape and Pitch Black's face came into view. He grinned showing off his pointy teeth. His dark clothing was switch for a cape, making him look like Count Dracula.

"How am I the mean one?" Bunny growled. "If I recall, _you're _the mean one!"

"That was a year ago, I've learned my lesson," Pitch said in a fake kind tone, "and look! I found your lost cat!"

Bunny tensed up. His lost cat? The only cat he had was his kittling, and she should be in the Warren. … Right?

"Wh-What cat?" Bunny said in a calm stutter. He was beginning to worry for her. They were suppose to be watching her, but Jack had left angrily, and Bunny was so busy he forgot all about her.

"Why... this cat," Pitch said and opened his cloak, seemingly pulling a fluffy black cat from the dark inside of his cape. He presented the small feline with annoyed green eyes.

"She wouldn't stop wiggling in my grasp, so I temporary put her in the cage back at my lair. The cape is like a black hole, you see, and allows me to reach inside and grab hold of things anywhere at home. Or just anywhere."

Bunny swiped his kittling away from Pitch and held her close. He looked her over and she appeared fine. The Pooka glared at Pitch's fake smiling face. He didn't know what the Nightmare King was planning, but he wasn't going to become a victim in it.

"Where exactly did ya find her?" Bunny asked, folding his ears back aggressively.

"I found her crossing the street, and right as she did a car went swerving on melted ice right into another car!" Pitch said with excitement. He swept his hand across to indicate the car swerving and then he clapped his gray hands together. "And then another car going the opposite direction crashed right into it!

"Lucky I was there, just passing by, when I saw this and then I saw her. Sitting on the side walk, fortunately uninjured. It's a good thing I recognized her. Word going around our fairy world is that Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund are an official couple! Congratulations!"

Bunny's jaw dropped. Everyone in their mythical world knew about his coupling with Jack Frost. He blushed under his fur, and took a step away from Pitch. Something was terribly wrong with the shadow spirit. Bunny set down Jinx, the cat, and pulled out his boomerang from behind his back.

Pitch Black yelped at the Pooka's speed. Bunnymund stood behind Pitch and held his weapon against the shadow spirit's neck. Pitch knew he was in choke hold and he tensed, unsure of his next move. He decided to wait patiently for an opening, meanwhile he would 'allow' the Pooka the upper hand.

"You better not tell me that you came all the way here ta be a nice ta me," Bunny said in a threatening tone.

"Of course not! I came to return your daugh-" Pitch choked on his words as Bunny pressed the boomerang roughly against his neck. He coughed and was allowed to breathe again. Pitch held up his hands in surrender. "Fine! You've seen through my mask."

"What mask!?" Bunny shouted and released Pitch. He moved to face him and gave him a smirk. "Ya really thought ya could trick me with that weak-ass performance!?"

"…"

"Ya can't sell it, Pitch," Bunny said with a smug smirk.

"Clearly," Pitch said, followed by a soft unamused chuckle. "How about I just give you the skinny?"

"A'right, tell me why you're really in the Warren,"

"Promise not to interrupt?"

Bunny clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Pitch before answering. "Aye."

**. . . **

Jack Frost blew in the Warren with a wide gust of wind. The cool air washed around, lightly coating the grass and rock walls with a beautiful frost design. Jack landed on the mossy cobble stone. He looks out across the Warren and breathes in the smell of spring.

"This is wonderful," Jack said in a happy sigh. He closed his icy blue eyes briefly to enjoy the moment. He smiled and laughed with joy as he leapt off the ground, and he flew towards Bunny. Jack spotted Pitch with Bunny and that got him wondering. "Why?"

Bunny's ear twitch at the sound of the wind 'wooshing' by. He looked over and spotted Jack closing in on their location. Pitch Black followed the Pooka's line of vision and he smirked at the sight of the boy who defeated him a couple of years back. Bunny heard Jack's voice and waited for him to land before speaking.

Jack landed a few feet from the two older spirits. He took cautious steps toward Bunnymund, and he tighten his hold on his staff. Pitch smirked and stretch out his hand to greet the teenager. Jack immediately threw a snowball at Pitch's head. Pitch dodged the attack and gave out an indigent cry.

"Oi, Frostbite!" Bunny said in a gruff tone, "He's here on peaceful terms. No need ta fire at him."

"Listen to the Rabbit, Frost!" Pitch shouted, tensing up with irritation. "Before you fire more snowballs at your Highness," Pitch said and swept his cape across, black mist twirling at his feet.

"Your Highness!?" Jack and Bunny shouted in unison.

"Yes," Pitch said in a easy tone, and let out an amused chuckle. "How cute! The two of you appear to already be sharing a brain,"

"We aren't sharing a brain!" Jack and Bunny shouted in unison again.

"Meow!"

"I agree with the cat. That makes two jinxes!" Pitch said with dark grin and he held up two figures.

"Don't lis-"

"Don't listen to the cat!" Bunny shouted and held his paw over Jack's mouth, cutting him off.

"Very well, let's put childish things aside and go back to before. Rabbit, do you agree with the deal?" Pitch said and moved his hand for a hand shake. Jack threw another snowball at Pitch and this time it hit. The Boogeyman growled and glared at the winter boy. "What was that for!?"

"Uh, I'm Jack Frost," Jack said and held out his arms to indicate himself, "Throwing snowballs is my thing!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Jack's head. He glared at Pitch and took the Nightmare King's hand offered to him, and shook it. Pitch smirked and nodded his head. Jack gasped and rubbed at his head, getting uneasy about what he didn't know.

"Bunny? What deal did you make? And why Pitch!?"

Bunnymund pulled his hand away from Pitch and looked at Jack.

"Pitch needs more room in his lair. He asked me to dig out a few new rooms for him,"

"Why would you want to help the Boogeyman remodel his _**evil hide out**_?" Jack asked, straining the last three words.

"Because he swore he would leave Easter Sunday alone this year,"

"And you trust he'll keep his end of the bargain!?"

"No," Bunny said and smirked. He crossed his arms and gave Pitch a smug grin. Pitch Black felt the magic before he saw it's purple glow. Jack stared in awe as purple, glowing chains wrapped around Pitch's body. "Surprised, Pitch?"

"To say the least," Pitch replied in deep dark voice laced with irritation.

"Ya didn't even notice my feet writing in the spell around you when I moved ta get ya in a choke hold!"

"You got him in a choke hold!?" Jack asked in complete awe. He batted white lashes and made dove-eyes at his partner. His actions caught Pitch's attention. The shadow spirit stared briefly in disgust.

"Your bunny is cunning," Pitch said with hate. He glared at the Pooka and sneered. "What are you doing, Rabbit? A binding spell?"

"I jus' wanna make sure you won't try and pull one over my ears," Bunnymund said is low threatening voice. He got in Pitch's face and glared at his yellow eyes, letting him know he was dead serious. Jack blushed, he was liking how the Pooka took control of the situation. "This spell of mine will make sure you keep your promise. The chains won't allow you to break our agreement,"

"You think your spell can over power me?"

"Aye. You're weak, Pitch," Bunny said and then he jerked his thumb at his chest. "I'm stronger than you! I could beat ya up black and blue before Jackie here can finish saying 'Egg Hunt."

"I am so turned on!"

Pitch was quiet for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. His creepy dark laughter made both Jack and Bunny jump with goose bumps. Bunny stepped away and waited for him to stop laughing. Pitch lowered his head and sneered.

"I agree to your terms, Rabbit, but only because it amuses me," Pitch said with dark glee.

"Fine," Bunny grumbled. He wanted to finish painting his eggs and kick Pitch out of his Warren. The purple chains flashed and disappeared, but they still remained around Pitch even though they couldn't be seen or touched. Pitch could sense their presence. "Now get out of my Warren. I'll make my house call after Easter."

Pitch chose to remain silent. He gave Jack one final glance before his dark form shot down in a ghostly shadow on the ground. The black shadow shot away, heading towards an exit tunnel. Pitch Black was gone.

Jack smirked up at Bunnymund and wiggled his brows. He felt the need to tussle in the sheets with his boyfriend. Bunny gave Jack a stern look. He was far to busy to fool around. The eggliets squeaked and jumped, wanting their turn to be painted. Bunny turned to them and gave them his attention.

"Don't worry mah googies, daddy will take of you," Bunny cooed and crouched around them.

"Take care of me!" Jack shouted in annoyance, glaring at Bunny's back.

* * *

**pitch wears silk pajamas under his cloak. hm~**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost tensed up as he watched the lights flick on and off on the giant globe. So many children were starting to loose faith in the Guardians. His big blue eyes stared on with worry as he clutched his staff close to his chest.

North laid a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked on the winter boy before looking back at the globe with a similar worry. North wondered why the children were losing their faith in the Guardians so suddenly.

"This deserves an investigation," North said and walked over to the control desk.

"Do you think Pitch is responsible?" Jack asked.

"Could be," replied North. He went about checking the wires under the control desk. He found nothing loose or out of place. Frowning, he stood back up with a grunt. Phil quickly came from the hallway with big news. He grunted and shouted words in alarm. North's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Phil's shoulders shaking them. "Are you sure!?"

Phil nodded his head.

"What is it?" Jack asked. He rushed over to stand beside North. The big Russian man let go of his security guard and turned to look at Jack with a serious expression. The winter boy felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach. "North?"

"Toothiana has gone missing!"

**. . .**

Bunnymund groaned. He didn't want to believe Jack's news about the Tooth Fairy's disappearance. Everything had been going so smoothly today until Jack Frost blew a typhoon into the Warren. Bunny glared at the ground before stomping on the green grass and opening a tunnel.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. He hooked the crook of his staff around Bunny's ankle to keep him from leaving without an answer.

"I'm going ta see Pitch," Bunny replied. He shook off the staff and leaped into his tunnel, closing the entrance behind him. Jack gasped and glared.

"Then take me with you!" Jack shouted at the grassy floor. He stomped his foot on the ground, demanding it open up for him. The angry teenager stomped a few times before giving up.

"I just wanna help," Jack said to the grass. The boy let out a soft sigh before a tunnel opened up for him. Jack smiled and leaped inside.

**. . .**

Pitch Black was dressed in his new silky cape. He gave a soft creepy laugh when his cold golden eyes watched the lights of believers burn out. He reached out with one grey hand to touch the lights.

"It seems someone isn't doing a very good job!" Pitch said sick amusement. The lights barely shook at his touch. That left Pitch thinking which one of the Guardians was failing to complete their work in bringing light to the children.

As Pitch thought over the sudden events he took a seat on his throne and pinched his chin. If the Guardians were failing then perhaps he could swoop in with his Nightmares and take what he could. Rebuild his strength and regain his nasty reputation. He let out a breathy chuckle and saw his breath. He grinned broadly.

"Jack," Pitch said and stood from his seat, "and the rabbit! Oh, how nice of you to visit my dark home."

Bunnymund and Jack walked into the throne room of Pitch's lair and found the Nightmare King watching his globe with evil glee. Jack felt a chill run up his spine just seeing those golden eyes shimmer in the dark.

"What have you done with Toothiana?" Jack demanded.

"I haven't done anything to the bird woman,"

"Bullshit!"

Bunny quickly grabbed hold of Jack's arm, holding him back as the teenager struggled to get to Pitch. Jack was sure Pitch had something to do with the Tooth Fairy's disappearance. He took a step forward only to be pulled two steps back by Bunny. The Pooka was surprised by the teenager's strength.

"Stop holding me back!"

"Not until you calm down!"

Pitch tsked. "Such rash and impulsive behavior Frost."

Bunny forced Jack to look at him. He could see the anger and worry Jack felt towards Tooth's disappearance. He wanted to find Tooth and the culprit that took her, but there was a better way than confrontation.

"Tells us what you-"

"I don't know anything about what's happened to your friend!" Pitch cut Jack off. "So, stop looking at me like I must take responsibility!"

Pitch glared at the Guardians with all his hate and then noticed a change in Bunnymund. He recognized what the Pooka was thinking by the look on his face. Sheer determination. It made Pitch nervous, but he didn't show it.

"I guess there's only one way ta prove yourself, Pitch," Bunny said.

**. . .**

Toothiana woke up in a cage. She tried the best she could to stretch in the cramped space. Her wings ached along with her legs. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She huffed when all she could see was fog. Then she noticed something that made her heart sink.

Where ever she was, it was quiet. Too quiet. Not a single chirp or tweet of any bird. She worried that perhaps she could be somewhere too high for birds to fly. The air did feel thinner.

Tooth hoped her friends would notice soon that she was missing. She didn't like the idea of being lost. Especially in such a small cage. Tooth eyed the material and realized she was stuck inside a golden cage.

"Where am I?" Tooth asked in a whisper.

**. . . **

Jack glared at Bunny and at Pitch Black. He felt envious at the way the two were so close. He wanted to be in Pitch's position, but he had to stay put where he was or else Bunny would get mad at him.

Pitch blushed as he stood still, allowing Bunny to do what he wanted. The Nightmare King didn't like how being weak gave the Pooka the confidence to do what he wanted and in his own home.

"Are you done?" Pitch asked with obvious annoyance.

Bunnymund pressed his nose against Pitch's chest and sniffed again, trying to pick up any trace of Tooth's scent. He couldn't find a trace of her. He growled and pressed his nose against Pitch's neck, eyeing it for possible scratches. He found nothing.

"I'm done," Bunny declared and pulled away, much to Jack and Pitch's relief.

Jack walked up to Bunny's side and grabbed his hand. He gave his partner's hand a squeeze.

"We should go now that we know Pitch isn't involved," Jack said, but he silently still believed Pitch was responsible. Bunny was ready to leave, but he wanted one more thing. He pulled his paw away from Jack's cold hand and jabbed a finger at Pitch's chest. The teenager gripped his staff tightly and grit his teeth. "Let's go," he groaned.

"I jus' wanna be sure that Pitch knows something," Bunny said as he looked at Jack. Then he switched his focus back to Pitch. "If ya think you have an advantage point with what's happening, you're wrong."

Jack watched the way Bunny confidently stared into Pitch's sinister eyes. He shivered, not from being cold, but because of the way the corners of Pitch's lips were stretching into a creepy smile.

"I assure you _Rabbit_," Pitch replied, "that I'm not looking for a fight. I just want us all to be neighborly. After all, you Guardians are the only one's who can see me and keep me... mostly sane."

Bunny reeled back in disgust. He was sure his point got across to the Nightmare King. Jack looked away from Pitch, not wanting to see the darkness that lived in Pitch's golden eyes. He wanted to go look for Tooth, he was getting really worried.

"We're leaving," Bunny said to Jack.

"Finally!"

Pitch Black watched them leave. He sat back in his chair and mused over what just happened. Little ideas began to blossom in his mind. The Tooth Fairy has gone missing and children around the world have began loosing faith in the Guardian causing a weak spot for all five guardians. He had to take advantage of this rare opportunity.

**. . .**

"You know," Jack started saying, "I just wanted to find an egg."

"Tooth will be fine, but the longer we take, the worse things could get," Bunny replied.

"I know she's a tough girl," Jack said with a smile, believing Tooth could take care of herself.

Bunnymund and Jack Frost walked through the tunnels leading to the Fairy Palace. Bunny was intending on finding a clue at the Palace that could hopefully help explain why Tooth suddenly disappeared.

Jack clutched his staff close to his chest. He found comfort in the frosted wood that carried the smell of bark. The winter spirit looked to his side, wanting to see Bunny's face. He saw green eyes looking back at him.

Bunnymund began wondering what he would feel if Jack was in Tooth's situation. Jack Frost lost without a trace. The thought made his heart ache. He didn't like the idea of not having his beautiful winter fairy by his side.

Bunny stopped walking and turned to face Jack. Jack stopped as well, and turned his attention to his partner. Their eyes connected and Jack felt warmth in his cheeks, it felt unusual and different. Usually his face would drop temperature, but this time he felt heat. The winter spirit felt his heart race and he wondered if he was looking pink.

Jack Frost felt his eye lids droop halfway down as he stared lovingly at his boyfriend's warm green eyes. Bunny didn't wait longer to hold Jack, he embraced the young man shivering in delight. Jack hugged Bunny back, smiling into silver-blue fur.

The air around them began fan out in cold whispers. Jack pulled back just far enough to look up. Bunny leaned his head down and planted a kiss on Jack's soft lips. He enjoyed the sensation of touch and cold on his own lips.

Jack moaned softly and pushed up to his toes to deepen the kiss. Neither of them wanted to break away. They started moving again while their lips remained connected in a passionate kissing frenzy. Bunny pressed Jack against the carved wall of his tunnel.

Jack moaned loudly with need. He wanted Bunny to do more than just press against him. Bunny let his hands roam under Jack's hoodie. He was greatly enjoying the muffled moans he earned from Jack as he touched all the right places. Bunny ran his hand up Jack's spine, the soft fur tickled the teenager. Jack failed to stifle a giggle as he writhed.

Jack pushed his tongue past Bunnymund's teeth and flicked his muscle. He was pleased to get a response. Bunny's tongue fought Jack's tongue back to where it came. They played in Jack's mouth as lips were crushed from all the excitement.

The winter spirit lifted his legs and wrapped them around Bunny's waist and he grinded his hips to let his partner know he wanted to go further than kissing. Bunny groaned loudly, loving the pressure of Jack's hips grind against him with need.

"Stop," Bunny said after he broke the kiss suddenly.

Jack opened his eyes, he didn't realize he had closed them. He blinked at his boyfriend and his sluggish mind made sense of the word.

"Why!?" Jack cried out in disbelief. His mind was pulling away from the love-haze.

"Because this isn't going to help find Tooth," Bunny replied as he set Jack on his feet.

Jack wasn't about to argue anymore. Bunny was right, they needed to find their fellow guardian and assure her safety. Jack pouted, he really did want sex with Bunny. Right there, in the tunnel, where their voices could echo.

"Ok, let's go find Tooth!" Jack said with a voice full of determination.

Bunny nodded and raced through his tunnel with Jack riding the wind quickly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Frost was swarmed by Baby Teeth when he and Bunny arrived at the Fairy Palace. He began to sweat from the overwhelming rush of tiny hugs and cries. Jack looked pleadingly at Bunnymund for help, but the Pooka simply shrugged his shoulders and mouthed an apology before walking away.

Bunnymund was eager to search the palace for anything suspicious. He didn't have time to comfort the distressed fairies. Bunny sniffed the air, his ears twitched in every direction, and his sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area for any evidence. Nothing unusual, yet.

"Have you found a clue?" Jack asked as he walked up to Bunny.

"All I smell is sadness and tears," Bunny said as he stared at all the fairies crowded on Jack's shoulders, arms, and head.

"You can smell sadness and tears?" Jack asked in doubt and raised an eyebrow.

"One day I'll teach you how ta smell emotions with your human nose," Bunny said as he walked around the palace. Jack's eyes went bug-eyed. He had a spark of curiosity that made him look like a cat with a fish bowl.

"Really!?" Jack's voice was filled with excitement. "That's so cool! When are you going to teach me!? Can I have my first lesson now!?"

"Shh!"

Jack's lips shut tight and he stared at Bunny who held his finger to his lips. Bunny's ears twitched at the sound of a clanging footsteps. They looked to the north and found two giant men walking towards them.

The two giants looked to be made of solid gold and they carried golden weapons, a mace and a club. Jack's jaw dropped at the sight. Bunny's eyes went wide with surprise. He had wanted a clue and he got it.

"Jack, Baby Teeth, get ready for anything," Bunny warned in a low voice. Jack responded with a nod and the Baby Teeth followed his lead.

The giants walked the long distance from the other side of the palace to a few feet close to the guardians. They looked like giant trolls with malicious grins. The bigger one, standing at 10'', with the club spoke first in a loud raspy voice.

"E Aster Bunnymund, you have something we want."

"Who's we," asked Bunny, reaching for his boomerangs.

"WE are the giants that have what you want and if you want _her_ back, you'll have to make a trade."

Bunny knew in an instant that these giants had something to do with Tooth's disappearance. The Pooka was prepared to persuade the giants into telling more, but a flash of cold blue ruined his plans.

Jack was enraged. These jerk giants kidnapped Toothiana and wanted to trade her off like she was an object. The teenager held his staff firmly and aimed for another blast at the shorter giant. The troll cried out and swung his weapon.

Everything moved fast. The giants went from swinging their weapons to running from Bunny's egg bombs, to chasing the Baby Teeth and the tooth fairies fighting back in strong numbers, and even Jack was being a difficult opponent.

The mace troll swung his beefy gold arms at the winter spirit. Jack used the wind to carry him and he dodged every strike to his face. A loud growl vibrated in the monster's throat as he swung his weapon, tearing at Jack's blue hoodie.

"My clothes!" Cried Jack. "Now I'm going to finish this!" Jack yelled with a smug grin.

The troll didn't believe Jack and charged at him. He was planning on finishing the cocky kid. Jack put all his energy in his staff. Cold winds rushed around him, messing up his snowy hair. The troll didn't get close enough to Jack before it was blasted 100 feet backwards.

The troll giant with the mace glared at his partner, now frozen solid on the floor. He turned his attention to Bunnymund and scolded. Bunny returned with a smug smirk showing his pride for Jack.

"Jack!?"

"Yeah, Bunny!?"

"Do something for me," Bunny said as he looked at the troll with a meaningful face.

Jack grinned and knew what Bunny wanted by looking at his face. The giant troll was about to run, but he was surrounded by tooth fairies. He grunted when Jack's magic froze him from the neck down.

"Ok ya bloody Ratbag, what did ya do with the Tooth Fairy?" Bunny asked as he glared up at the giant.

Jack watched Bunny sniff at the giant's face. He blushed at the cute sight of Bunny's pink nose twitching, but when Bunny wrinkled his nose Jack's eyebrows furrowed in question. The winter fairy took a few sniffs at the troll unsure of what he was looking for.

"What do you smell, Bunny?" Jack asked with intrigue.

"Fear."

**. . . **

Nicholas St. North laughed loudly after Jack gave him the quick status. North was so amused to hear the teenager's exciting battle with the trolls. He rumbled with good mirth. Bunny didn't find anything amusing and he let North know by giving him a hard look.

"I will have Phil and my agents interrogate the giant troll men," North said after clearing his throat. He patted Jack on his back giving the young man an approving smile.

"Get what ya can outta 'em, mate," Bunny told the Russian man.

"I wanna help!" Shouted Jack. He wasn't through with the fairy-napping trolls.

"No," North said, "You and Bunny have done enough. Now leave the rest to us. The both of you should go to the Warren and rest. Tomorrow I will have answers."

Bunnymund agreed with North. Jack hesitantly complied and watched with a pout as the trolls were taken back to Santa's workshop for questioning. He took a walk around the palace as the tooth fairies decided to continue their work. He watched them carry on with worried expressions on their beautiful faces.

Bunny wandered around Toothiana's room. He saw her globe and walked up to it. Half of the lights lost had returned now that the tooth fairies had more confidence. It seems like capturing those two trolls has brought some ease to the humming bird-like fairies.

Jack entered Tooth's bedroom and smiled at the beautiful décor. The room was bright and popped with vibrant colors. Jack thought the room had a girly touch to it.

"She sure is a colorful lady," Jack said softly.

Bunny's ear twitched and he turned slowly to look at Jack. He could smell Tooth's scent all over the room. He could also pick up a sense of sweet joyful feelings that would describe Tooth.

"Close your eyes, mate," Bunny said softly, "and a take a slow breath through your nose. As if you were smelling a flower."

Jack did as he was told. He started to feel a warmth wash over him. He began to feel a happy sensation tingle in his toes. Bunny watched Jack's cold blue lips pull into a smile.

"Now breath out softly, as if you were blowing out a candle," Bunny whispered in Jack's ear.

The young man opened his eyes in surprise at how close Bunny had gotten. He let out a shaky breath. Bunnymund smiled and kissed Jack's neck. He then slipped his paw through the torn hole in Jack's hoodie. The winter spirit writhed underneath Bunny's soft touch. He let out a soft whimper and bit his bottom lip.

"We should go home," Bunny whispered in a husky voice against Jack's ear.

Jack nodded his head and smiled brightly. He believed in North and trusted the big man to take care of the situation for a bit. The teenager really wanted to go to bed with his boyfriend in his arms.

**. . . **

"Where is this place!?" Tooth asked in awe when the fog cleared.

She was still in the giant golden bird cage as she stared out across an incredible city made of gold. She had never seen so much gold before in her life and it was mind boggling. Her violet eyes searched around for any signs of life, but found no movement. Then a voice spoke behind her.

"This was once a rich city in the clouds."

Tooth whipped her head quickly to her side and found a beautiful troll giant approach the cage. The troll woman had a crazy smile on her face as she stretched her hand out to the cage. Toothiana watched the troll's hand with unease. The troll gave the cage a harsh shove and watched with dark amusement as Tooth was forced to swing side to side.

"Let me out of this cage!" Demanded Tootiana.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed the troll in response. "I will let you out when your rabbit friend returns what is rightfully mine!"

The troll woman left the cage alone leaving Tooth to slowly swing by herself. She pondered what it was that Bunny could have taken from the trolls. She bristled her feathers when a cold chill blew past, reminding her of Jack.

"Oh Jack," Tooth said, "I bet you are all worried for me. I promise I'll get out of here and get some answers. You can count on me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**i changed the rating for this chapter.**

**~i love yaoi~ this chapter contians material for mature people. read at your own risk.**

**~enjoy filler**

* * *

Bunnymund rubbed his face with his paw in a sign of frustration. He took deep breath and collected his thoughts. A warrior egg, also appointed supervisor, stood patiently before it's keeper waiting for it's next orders.

"Put all the eggs in storage. In the morning we'll finish today's unpainted eggs and quickly switch to tomorrow's batch of eggs. It's twilight hours, so I want all brushes cleaned," Bunny ordered, "and ready tomorrow's paint cans."

The warrior egg saluted and marched off to complete it's orders. Bunny watched it go with thoughtful eyes. He thought of how much work his eggs had done in his absence, he was glad he had such good eggs to count on.

Jack Frost entered the den with a frown. He looked down at his torn sweater with a mad look on his face.

"Stupid troll!" Jack said and placed his staff on it's rack.

He pouted and lifted his blue hoodie over his head and tossed it on the floor. He stared at it for a moment as his face fell. He had such good memories with that hoodie, it was frustrating to believe it got torn a giant hole.

Jack flinched when soft furry hands brushed up against his torso. Bunny pressed himself against Jack's back and nuzzled behind his cold, round ear. Jack let out a small noise of delight. He reached behind himself to hug Bunny back. He smiled widely liking the sudden attention.

"What say you'n I have a tussle in the sheets?" Bunny asked in low, husky voice full of amor.

"Bunny, be honest," Jack said and tilted his head to look into Bunny's eyes, "and tell me what you really want, please?"

Bunnymund looked back into Jack's eyes. He stared on lovingly at his icy blues. He smirked and pulled Jack near the bed and pushed him against the sheets. Bunny leaned down and kissed Jack's cold lips. Jack eyes flew wide open and they shone with happiness. Bunny moved his lips to get Jack's mouth to water from the sensations. Jack's mouth felt like he was tasting a sweet treat, he moaned and a bit of saliva trailed down the side of his chin. Bunnymund pulled away from the kiss with a trail of saliva.

"What I want is ta get inside ya and roll my hips until ya cry with need," Bunny said in an aroused purr.

Jack hadn't realized when he started breathing hard. All of a sudden he was tense and his heart was racing.

"You want t-to have s-sex with me?" Jack stuttered and instantly blushed. He was embarrassed to admit that Bunny's words were causing him to stutter. His face felt hot, and that was something that never happened to a cool guy like him.

"Want, need, crave," Bunny listed off, "desire, and _itch_."

Jack's legs felt very tense. He wanted to relax them, but he found out he couldn't. Bunny shifted and settled lightly over Jack's cold body. He noticed the walls around the room begin to frost over as Jack become more obviously aroused. Bunny bucked his hips and was pleased to hear Jack cry out.

"B-bunny!"

Bunnymund smirked and kissed Jack again. He worked his tongue into his partner's mouth and swirled his muscle. Jack moaned into the french kiss and flipped his tongue around. The sensations he got from rubbing his tongue against Bunny's hot tongue made his toes curl.

Bunny pulled his mouth away from the kiss. He smirked at Jack's pout. Bunny stripped off his gear and watched with great interest as Jack's lowered his pants. Jack's penis bounced up, he was greatly aroused and precum was lightly oozing from the tip.

"Sit down, mate. I wanna lick that up," Bunny said, his aussie accent sounding very happy.

"Eager bunny rabbit," Jack teased and smirked. He was glad he didn't stutter.

Bunnymund pulled Jack's pants off his ankles and tossed them to the floor. He eyed Jack's member with hunger before making a show of licking his lips. Jack gulped and spread his knees apart, his dick twitched from anticipation. Bunny leaned in and licked up the trail of cum along the base of Jack's member.

"A-ah!" Jack moaned. He brushed through Bunny's fur while his fingers tingled and felt a soft pleasure.

Jack tilted his head back and continued to moan as Bunny licked his dick clean. The winter spirit bucked his hips at every long lick. He wanted to feel more than Bunny's tongue, he wanted his partner to take his hard dick into his hot mouth.

"B-Bunny," Jack said and gulped, "Take me into your mouth, please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Bunnymund took the whole length of Jack's arousal in his mouth and sucked. He didn't feel bothered by Jack's wiggly hips. It only aroused him more at how much Jack was enjoying all the stimulation. Bunny continued to suck on Jack's length as if he was sucking on a big lollipop. Jack couldn't help, but writhe in pleasure. His mind was fogging up in pleasure.

Bunny pulled his mouth away from the juicy dick and focused on the twitching entrance below. Jack panted and laid back on the bed. He body was tense and a strange mix of cold and hot. Bunny pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle and pressed his tongue firmly against the walls, rubbing every area he could reach.

"BUNNY!"

Jack arched his back and moaned loudly. He wanted more now. He didn't want foreplay anymore. Jack touched himself, he rubbed at his nipples and moaned at the sweet tingles.

"Ah! Nn... Oh! A-ah Ahh!"

Bunny pulled his tongue out of Jack and sat up. He looked down and smirked at how ready Jack looked. Bunny grabbed his unsheathed cock and he gave himself a few strokes. He purred at the sweet feeling of masturbation. Jack sat up and breathed heavily. He watched Bunny touch his big hard dick and he could resist grabbing the lube. He squirt the lubricant onto his fingers and he began to finger his own entrance.

Bunny grabbed the lube from Jack and lubed up his dick. He watched Jack finger himself and play with his inner walls. Bunny purred deep in is chest and tensed up. He was hard and ready to go.

"Assume the position, mate," Bunny said, "I'm taking ya now."

Jack withdrew his fingers from his entrance and thought about what position he wanted to be pounded in. The horny teenager bent over and presented his ass for Bunnymund. He wiggled his brows suggestively and smiled warmly. Bunny blushed beneath his fur and returned the smile.

Jack hugged his pillow and grinned as Bunny crawled behind him. He felt the hot tip press against his entrance and a whine escaped his mouth. Bunny kissed along Jack's shoulders as he pushed his whole length inside his partner. Jack opened his mouth and moaned. He felt his body tense painfully, but his previous stimulations added pleasure making his pain feel good.

"This feels so amazing!"

"Easy, mate. I don't want ya summing before me."

Jack smiled and opened his mouth to reply. Bunny started thrusting, causing Jack to moan, his hips were giving away how eager he was to rubbed his hard arousal in and out of his boyfriend. Jack smiled and moved his own hips back. He wanted the pleasure grow and explode inside him.

Bunnymund's climax was growing near. He gripped Jack's hips to hold him steady as he thrust harder. He could feel Jack shake as if he were cold and he was turned on at how much Jack's body could take. Jack was on fire, he felt hot inside and it was painful and very pleasurable. He hadn't realized his energy was causing snow piles on the corners of the room.

"I'm close, Bunny!"

"Nn! Jus' a bit more, Frostbite!" Bunny moaned.

Jack was shaking. He was so close to his orgasm. Jack moaned and curled his toes into the bed as he tensed up. Bunny noticed Jack had stop moving and new that his partner was coming. Bunnymund smirked and gave his last few hard thrusts deep inside Jack and let his orgasm wash all over him.

Jack threw his face into his pillow and screamed as he lost all control of his body and just came with waves of pleasure. He could feel Bunny's member throb, and he could feel the rush fill of hot semen. Bunny pulled out and emptied on Jack's thigh.

The two had to take a few minutes to catch their breaths as they regained control of their bodies. Jack felt like jelly, and he slouched against Bunny's shoulder. Bunny yawned and rubbed his nose against Jack's head.

"Are you asleep, yet?" Jack asked in a soft, his eyes closed.

"Jus' about there, mate," Bunny replied and looked over at Jack.

Jack fell asleep before he even knew it. His breathing was soft and his face was glowing with happiness. Bunny tucked Jack in and groaned at all the snow in the room. He was going to wake up to puddles in the morning. He grunted and snuggled against Jack. Jack's body felt cold as always, but their was strange warmth there as well. Bunny mused over that as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bunnymund woke up and stretched his legs, his toes parted as he stretched his feet. Bunny yawned loudly, and stretched his arms overs his head, his spine cracked and he let out a long breath of relief. Jack stirred in the bed. He blinked his eyes open and he lifted his head slightly to look at Bunny. Bunny caught Jack's bright blue eyes watching him and he grinned awkwardly.

"Well, last night was a beauty!" Bunny said, his voice lightly hoarse.

"Nice way to break the ice," Jack replied in a sleepy, hoarse voice. Jack growled and slowly sat up, his backside was aching. He slowly turned his head and glared at Bunny with chaotic blue eyes behind messy white hair. Bunny remained on his back, resting on the comfy bed and watching the ceiling. He wanted to avoid Jack's eye contact, he feared his blood would run cold in his veins. "Look at me, Bunny or I'll shave a smiley face on your chest."

Bunny gulped and turned his head to meet Jack's eyes. There was definitely a storm blowing in his eyes and Bunny couldn't hold back a shiver. Jack smirked, he enjoyed watching Bunny shiver. He licked his cold blue lips before blowing a gust of cold wind in the Pooka's face. Bunny blinked against the cold wind, his ears folded back, and his whiskers became coated with frost.

"Heh, is there anything ya need that I can get for ya?" Bunny asked with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You can make this pain disappear," Jack groaned and moved on his knees and hands.

Bunnymund eyed Jack's backside and figured the teenager wasn't ready to call it quits. Jack was still horny. All the teenager needs is to rid the pain and he'll be ready for another go. Bunny purred. He wanted to go again, but his eggs were calling him back to work. Jack frowned when he wasn't groped right away. He looked over his shoulder at his lover and he could see what was on the Pooka's mind.

"Go take care of your eggs," Jack said and looked away. He sat back down on the sheets, pressure on his backside made him bite his lower lip in pain. Bunny frowned. He wanted to go, especially since Jack was giving him permission. Jack felt the bed shift, he knew without looking that Bunny was leaving. Jack held his breath and listened as Bunny left the room. The soft click of the door closing made Jack hold his breath until his lungs ached. He wanted Bunny to come back, to make him feel better, and give him attention like he did the night before. Bunny didn't return to room.

The eggs had organized themselves across the fields of the Warren. Sun light filtered through the Earth's crust bringing a new day. Bunny smiled softly at the warm sight. He shivered only now noticing how cold his body was from snuggling against Jack's cold body last night. He frowned at himself for leaving the room, but Easter holiday was getting closer and there was still leagues of eggs to paint, and paint he shall.

**…**

"So, what's the news?" Pitch Black asked.

Pitch had decided a while back that if only the guardians believed in him, then he was going to be seen by them rather than sit in his lair with only his thoughts. As of late, Pitch has been finding sweet enjoyment in the guardians current situation. That's why he showed up to the Warren today, for an update.

Bunny let out a sigh through his nose. He set his paint brush down and glared at his unwanted guest. The Pooka was very busy and he didn't have time to entertain the Nightmare King's hunger for attention.

"I'm not telling ya a lick of information!" Bunny growled. His ears folded back aggressively.

Pitch pouted and turned away. He wrapped his black cloak tighter around himself as he looked across the Warren for an escape. He spotted Jack Frost carrying a bucket of snow out of the Den. He flashed Bunny a creepy grin before snaking his way to the winter spirit's side. Bunny watched him go towards Jack. He knew Jack could handle Pitch, but there was still a tug of worry in him.

"Frost!" Pitch shouted and waved a gray hand. Jack poured a bucket of snow on the grass before looking up to see Pitch waving at him. The teenager swore quietly under his breath. Pitch frowned as he got closer to Jack, he could tell the winter guardian was in some sort of pain. "What's got you so sore?"

Jack blushed. His blue eyes opened wide at the question thrown his way. Pitch Black scrunched his brows together as he thought why his question affected Jack's mood. He realized his answer by the way Frost limped up to him. His sharp yellow eyes stared deep into a storm of ice in Jack's brilliant eyes.

"My boyfriend fucked me," Jack said in a blunt voice as he stopped a foot away from Pitch and stared the monster down. Pitch Black's eyes bugged at the teenager's honesty before quickly covering his mouth. Jack flinched back thinking Pitch was going to puke, but something unexpected happened. "Are you smiling?"

Pitch couldn't hold it back now. He burst into a fit of laughter. Jack took a couple steps back and gaped in shock horror of the shadow spirit's strange reaction. Pitch continued to laugh at the awkward feeling he had wash over him in just hearing Jack Frost's confession. They idea of his enemies having sexual intercourse made his face turn hot and his laughter turn into snickers.

"I-I see," Pitch tried to say, holding desperately onto a snicker, "Y-you should re-heehee... rest!"

Jack lowered his eye lids not finding anything amusing. Instead he felt embarrassed and he really wanted to take back his answer. Pitch smoothed his dark hair back and worked on regaining his composure. Jack bit his bottom lip and racked his mind for an obnoxious remark. He grinned as a light bulb blinked on with a bright light above his head, figuratively speaking.

"You laugh at sexual content like a blushing virgin, Pitch," Jack said with a sly voice.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Pitch asked suspiciously, all signs of humor replaced with Pitch's usual dark look.

"Just saying you laugh like a virgin, school girl looking up 'sex' in the dictionary,"

"Is that so?"

"So-so."

Pitch narrowed his eyes. He felt like Jack was backing him up into a corner. He did his best to look unnerved by the teenager's accusations, but the idea that anyone would compare his highness to a virgin girl was crossing the line. Pitch's mind clouded with anger and he took an aggressive stance.

"I don't think I-" Pitch was caught off by a poke to his ankle. The sharp pain caused the Boogeyman to yelp unintentionally and jump a foot away from an egg solider. The armored egg held it's spear pointed at Pitch's ankles, now hidden behind the cloak, daring him to fight back. "I see your rabbit has sent you a body guard."

"Thanks little dude," Jack said to the egg and smiled down at it. The egg saluted in response.

"Pitch, just go home. Nobody has time to entertain your sick humor,"

"But-"

"Especially me!"

Jack dropped the bucket he still held onto and ran into the den. He wanted to avoid anymore interaction with the enemy. Pitch watched Jack disappear down the rabbit hole. The armored egg followed Jack, but stopped near the entrance to guard it.

Pitch Black frowned. He felt an awkward weight around him now. He held tight to his dark cloak, his head twisted around and he see saw that Bunnymund was focused on his painting. Pitch felt offended that the Pooka saw him as so weak that an egg soldier could defeat his highness. Sighing, he knew he wasn't going to get any luck with either of the two guardians.

"Meow!"

Who needs luck when you can have bad luck?!

"Want to cause a little chaos, Pooka cat?" Pitch asked in a sickly sweet voice. The black feline responded by rubbing her tiny body across the shadow spirit's legs. Pitch grinned. Perhaps he could get some entertainment from a world of unreasonable superstitions. "People willingly believe that by spilling salt you get bad luck."

"Mrrr!"

"Indeed, tiny feline, people will believe anything. Which is why we should unite forces and bring the world fear and chaos!" Pitch's voice grew louder the more he could see his words coming true.

"Meow!"

Pitch rubbed his gray hands together as sinister fantasies played in his mind. He could see a whole new scheme unfolding. Pitch Black picked up the cat and hid her in his cloak. His body became a black shadow that sunk to the ground before darting away into the tunnels.

**... **

Somewhere in the clouds the Troll Queen sat in a dirty hall full of cobb webs and broken planks of wood, before her at a long, golden table sat her soldiers. She stood from her seat and smiled maliciously. All the trolls mimicked her smile as they watched her nervously.

"It seems the two buffoons we sent to the temple of Punjam Hy Loo have been captured,"

"Just as you planned, your highness."

"Excellent!"

Toothiana sat in her cage picking at the golden padlock on the door. She used a pin she used to keep unruly feathers in place on her head. Her tongue stuck out near the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on turning the lock. She almost had the door unlocked, but her pin snapped. She bit her tongue in frustration and let out a melodically angry cry.

A few trolls flinched at the sound. The trolls would never admit out loud, but they were glad the feathered woman was locked up in another room. They heard stories of her powers and how she is in fact a Guardian of Childhood. They had to be careful around her.

Tooth covered her mouth and blushed. She smiled in embarrassment, and she mentally told herself it was ok to act un-lady like under such circumstances. She giggled at herself and wondered if any of the trolls would show up to see what she was screaming about. None did and she relaxed against the bars of her prison. Her bright violet eyes looked out the broken ceiling to see clouds lazily passing by. Tooth thought of Jack and how his hair could sometimes look like the clouds. Her eye lids slowly fell as she held the image of her sparkle, grinning young friend.


End file.
